


In Wendimoor no one sleeps…

by kimmins



Series: Four Magic Homeless Guys, Their Drummer and a Van [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: #martinsnores, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Because Martin Snores





	In Wendimoor no one sleeps…

Amanda was trying to sleep. She was tying so hard. And she was so tired after all the crazy bullshit of the last few days. But it was impossible. Why?

Because apparently Martin actually snores so loud that he could quite possibly wake the dead.

She didn’t remember him snoring so bad before. She’d had a night or two with the Rowdy 3 before Blackwing had crashed the party and she and Vogel had spent months looking for them.

Sure, the van had been noisy when all five of them piled in to sleep, but it was a comfortable kind of noisy. And everyone of them snored to some extent so it all blurred together.

Vogel did this tiny little snuffle that reminded Amanda of a puppy.

Cross made no noise when he breathed in but had this funny squeeze toy noise when he exhaled.

Gripps snored just like her dad did. Loud but not obnoxious.

And Martin had snored too. A not so quiet rumbling that had mixed with the noise of the others reasonably well. But whatever his face was doing now did not. It seemed to make the leaves of the tree above their nest shake. She had no idea how the others could sleep through it. It was ridiculous.

She’d been sent to bed my Gripps after the reunion celebration had started to wind down. She’d been asleep instantly. But then she’d been startled out of her deep sleep over an hour ago by the snoring. And had not been able to fall back asleep since. And she’d tried everything.

She’d tried to block out the sound but, nothing she did could muffle the noise. She tried to move away from Martin but she was effectively trapped between him and Vogel and couldn’t escape. She even tried to wake Martin up but he was sleeping like the dead he could wake up with his snoring.

It was starting to. Drive. Her. Insane.

Just as she was about to lose it, she noticed Cross startle awake. He was laying with his head by Martin’s feet and she could just make out his face in the dark.

She watched as he glared blearily at Martin before he noticed she was awake too. He must have also seen the desperate look in her eye because out of nowhere he kicked Martin in the head, waking him up with a jolt.

“Roll over man. You’re waking up the world.”

Martin just grunted, rolled over and was asleep instantly. It gave Amanda a chance to escape lest he start up again. As soon as she had moved Vogel grumbled in his sleep and unconsciously curled up against Martin. She chose to curl up with Cross instead. Gripps had a tendency to sleep sitting up and while she wasn’t opposed to sleeping with her head in his lap it was currently occupied by Vogel’s feet.

When she was settled against Cross she whispered “Thanks. I don’t think I could’a taken much more.”

He gave her a sleepy smile and pulled her a little closer. “S’no problem. Man snores like a demon without that thing on his nose.”

When he noticed the confused look on her face he tapped the bridge of his nose. “Kept him from snoring so bad.”

“Are you kidding me?” Amanda tried not to laugh too loud even though she knew nothing was gonna wake the others up if Martin’s snoring hadn’t.

“Nope.” Cross popped the “p” and smiled a wide sleepy smile.

And that’s how Amanda finally fell back asleep. Softly laughing with Cross at the expense of their leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr we decided that Martin snores. Really. Really bad.


End file.
